Discussion:La belle et le barbu/@comment-70.174.29.82-20160730032834
At the end of this episode, when Belle thanked Sanjay for the spider ring and Sanjay blushed, Sanjay and Belle kissed off-screen and unheard. I know that because it will be confirmed in my Tubb The Frog movie that I'm doing right after I graduate from college which should be in a few years. I'm doing it at Nickelodeon. Tubb the frog from rubbadubbers is the main protagonist of the movie and I'm gonna voice him. He's a mutant, humanoid, half human half frog creature I this movie. He is the son and creation of Jack Skellington who I will have be voiced by Pierce Brosnan. The movie is a Christmas special. It takes place in New York City during Christmas Time and it's snowing for the whole movie. Tubb is American in this movie. All the characters of Sanjay and Craig are in this movie and are best friends of Tubb. In fact all the Nickelodeon characters are in this movie. Tubb redeems a lot of famous villains including Percival C. Mcleach from the rescuers down under, Philium Benedict, fenwick, the bald guy, dr rosenthal and others from recess schools out, lord dragaunus, wraith, siege, and chameleon from the mighty ducks animated series, all four of the red hats from the boxtrolls, Hades from disneys Hercules, max from cats don't dance, Scroop from treasure planet, Sykes from Oliver and company, Jim from Edward scissorhands, scheck from hey Arnold the movie, gaston, lefou, forte, and Monsieur d arque from disneys beauty and the beast, frollo from disneys the hunchback of Notre dame, emperor bog, dr damage, infi knight and many more from butt ugly Martians, and many more villains will be redeemed in this movie. The people of the city, the Nickelodeon characters, and the redeemed villains will all team up with Tubb to help him defend the world from the evil aliens known as the Humaniacs from the movie planet 51. The humaniacs are really good people under a curse in which they cannot be redeemed. The only way to free them is to kill them and then they'll be revived into their human form and snapped out of the curse. Once they are at the end, that is their redemption. The weapons used in this movie are guns and light sabers. But all the guns shoot lasers because regular bullets would be to violent. Nobody gets holes shot in them, we just see the laser beam hit them and disappear and then they fall down and with the light sabers nobody gets cut open or scratched or stabbed or any of those things, it just looks like they get whacked the whole time. The killings in this movie are not violent just so you know. Once the curse is broken, all the people who the humaniacs killed come back. Frollo brings quasimodos mother back, McLeach brings marahutes husband back, the coachman returns the boys to their human form and returns them to their families. Stromboli is in this movie too, along with hopper and thumper. Saber the leader of the humaniacs is the main antagonist of the movie, his goal is to kill Tubb and rule New York City and the Galaxy. He will be voiced by Scottie ray doing his Utrom shredder voice as a Humaniac and he will be voiced by Adrien Brody as a human. The characters of mr meaty are in this movie. Tubb has a big skyscraper home in the city with neons all over it and it's a mall and a hotel. It has restaurants, burger kings, McDonald's, apple bees, chilis, Wendy's, hard rock cafes, tall awesome play lands with elevators and tall fun and fast slides, his house also has carnivals, swimming pools, waterparks, elevators and escalators, balconies, battle stations, battle training rooms, weapons, bathrooms, rooms, roller skating rinks, ice skating rinks, skiing places, sports stadiums, karaoke places, rock wall climbing walls all over the place with zip lines and ropes courses and many more things. SpongeBob and the others do a top gun parody. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and mr krabs perform the band kiss and sing rock and roll all night and shout it out loud. Bradley uppercrust 3 meets Johnny worthington and the gammas team up with the rors for the Humaniac battle. This movie is in the same animation as Sanjay and Craig. Tubb and sabers final duel is at the top of the Empire State Building. Sanjay and belle also kiss in this movie. Hector and Megan also kiss in this movie. Darlene and Vijay kiss in this movie. Mr and Mrs Flanagan kiss in this movie. Tubb and sandy Dickson kiss in this movie. Merl and Darryl Dixon return in this movie and merl is revealed to be sandy, scabs, and baby Richards dad. Darryl is their uncle. They had to go away when the zombies were taking over. The secondary antagonist of the movie is a robotic Humaniac named eyeclops who will be voiced by Chris cooper as a Humaniac and Owen Wilson as a human. The tertiary antagonist of the movie is lazor a Humaniac with a red laser gun. He will be voiced by willem Dafoe as a Humaniac and Neil Patrick Harris as a human. Saber will kiss a female Humaniac. This movie is a musical. Tubb, Sanjay, and Craig and the others will sing chances by five for fighting. The red hats will sing anyway you want it by journey. The gammas and the rors will sing hanging by a moment by life house. The humaniacs will sing higher and my sacrifice by creed. Scroop will sing nothing's gonna stop us now by Jefferson starship. Tubb, Sanjay, Craig, Norman and the seven victims from paranorman and the robots from crazy frog will sing dude looks like a lady by Aerosmith. The red hats will also sing don't stop believing by journey. Benedict, Donnie thornberry, Hades and others will sing nothing but a good time by poison along with the white hats from the boxtrolls. The ending musical number is its Christmas Day and they're all in Times Square having a Christmas party. It's snowing, the place is decorated and Santa is there. They all sing we built this city by Jefferson starship. This is a whole Nickelodeon reunion. It will be like the ultimate Nickelodeon party! The Utrom shredder, krang, 1980s shredder, mirage shredder and many more reform also. My name is Tyler John Hines. I am 17 years old. My birthday is September 13. You are all going to love this!